1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a computer readable medium.
2. Background Art
These days, at a meeting or a presentation, explanation is often made with a material displayed on a PC (Personal Computer) or a tablet-type terminal. In such a situation, an attendee takes a note on a notebook, for example, about the point of the explanation or his/her comments on the explanation while seeing the displayed material.
Later, the attendee may forget which note he/she took while which page of the material he/she was seeing. Then, there has been proposed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-176603, a meeting material search support apparatus to, in response to a slide of a material being switched to another thereof displayed at a meeting, extract a difference between a picked-up image of a note picked up at a display starting time of the slide and a picked-up image of the note picked up at the display switching time of the slide to another, generate deference information including region image data of the difference and the picked-up image picked up at the display switching time and correlate and register a slide ID with the difference information.
By the way, in accordance with digitalization of paper documents, a note has been not only stored on a notebook but also as image data by being photographed. Such a case has increased. However, if the contents of a note recorded on a notebook are stored as image data as they are, it is difficult to understand the contents and to find what is written where, when seeing the photographed note later.
Further, if an attendee thinks of sharing the contents of a note with members of his/her group while taking the note, the attendee needs to perform a complex operation such as uploading the picked-up image of the note onto a common storage after the note is photographed. In addition, the attendee may forget to perform the operation itself.